


Swimming Lessons

by taliarty



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliarty/pseuds/taliarty
Summary: Hank was never taught how to swim because his parents didn't want other people to see his feet. Alex decides to fix this himself, which leads to fluff, comfort and Hank wearing Speedos.





	Swimming Lessons

It was a beautiful day at Westchester and Raven had dragged them all down to the swimming pool behind the mansion.  
"You have a pool?!" Sean had exclaimed, already stripping off his sweaty shirt.  
"You didn't notice when you were flying around the mansion?"  
"Nope I was high as a kite. Literally." Sean sniggered while Raven rolled her yellow eyes. She was comfortably in her blue form, wearing a yellow bikini. She didn't really need to wear it but she did out of courtesy anyway, Charles would probably have had an aneurysm if she didn't. Alex was dressed in a pair of red thigh length swimming trunks and had a towel slung over his shoulders. He wasn't too thrilled about swimming however, because as soon as Raven had mentioned the pool, his boyfriend Hank, had vanished into thin air. How a 6ft 3 guy could do that was a mystery to the blonde.  
"You guys go on ahead i'm going to try and find bozo."  
"Alright see you soon, don't be too long we're going to try to push Erik in the pool."  
"Sean do you have a deathwish?"  
"Nope just no impulse control." Raven facepalmed and walked out after the green clad ginger.

Alex decided to check Hank's lab first seeing as it was the closest, most likely place to find the genius. Poking his head through the door he couldn't see the lanky scientist, "Hank?". No answer. Frowning he jogged back up the stairs to check their shared room. If he wasn't here Alex didn't know where to look. 

Pushing open the door he immediately spots the form seated on their bed. "Hey, what you doing up here? Aren't you coming swimming?" The still fully clothed Hank blushed a bright shade of pink and mumbled something under his breath. "I'm sorry what was that?" Alex say down next to Hank on the bed and leaned into him.  
"I-I can't swim..." Alex's head shot up. "You can't.." Hank looked down miserably and he started to twist his hands in his lap. "Hey, no it's okay," Alex tilted Hanks chin up so he could look in his eyes, "lots of people can't swim bozo, why didn't you tell me?"  
"It's just that it-It never came up and I was hoping to avoid this b-because I never learnt how to swim as my parents refused to take me." Alex was confused for a moment as to why anyone would refuse to take their kid swimming, hell it was life saving in certain cases. Then it dawned on him.  
"Bozo. It doesn't matter what they thought. What *anyone* else thinks, you're perfect. Big bozo feet and all. Just because they didn't think so doesn't mean it isn't true."  
"But-"  
"No buts, bozo you're going to learn how to swim and you are going to have a very sexy swimming coach." Alex kissed the flustered brunette on the cheek and started to pull him up.  
"Alex wait."  
"What is it?  
"I- I don't have any swimming trunks." Alex did a mental facepalm. Of course he didn't have swimming trunks. Looking at his boyfriend shifting nervously from foot to foot he decided that his spare pair would have to do.  
"Well you can use a pair of mine, they should fit as you are the human version of a runner bean. Let's see if I can find them." He turned and started digging through his drawers.  
"A ha!" Alex held up a pair of black, Speedo shorts and proceeded to watch Hanks face turn several shades of red.  
"Alex I can't wear those! They-they're tiny!" "Nonsense they'll fit you fine, now strip."  
Putting the shorts down on the bed he walked up to his boyfriend and started methodically removing Hank's many layers of clothing.  
"How can you wear this much in this heat?!" Hank gave a weak shrug and offered a timid smile. Alex handed Hank the Speedos and watched as he slid them up his long, pale legs.  
"God you're hot." He grinned lecherously, raking his eyes up and down Hank.  
"S-Stop." Hank crossed his arms over his chest and curled his feet in.  
"Nope, you're gorgeous and you're mine. Now it's time to show you off." Grabbing Hank's hand and an extra towel he dragged him out to the pool.

Getting a wolf whistle from Raven as soon as they got to the pool wasn't ideal but Alex's glare shut her up pretty quickly. Putting the towels down on the spare sun beds, he turned to Hank, who was currently hunched in on himself studiously looking at a crack in the floor tiles.  
"Stand up straight doc, I want my tall boyfriend back."  
"Alex I'm not sure if I can do this..."  
"We'll go slowly," he gently took Hanks hand and started to guide him to the pool stairs, ignoring the odd looks he got from Raven and Sean. He looked to Charles and jerked his head at the others in the pool. Silently demanding him to explain but not embarass Hank. 

Alex had to stop as soon as he stepped on to the top step, the water only coming up to his ankles. Hank had lost all colour in his face and he had frozen on the spot. "Hank, we're not going to do anything too much straight away. We're just going to sit on the steps. Like you're in a bath. Yeah?" Hank didn't reply for a long moment but eventually gave a tiny nod whispering, "can I hold onto you?"  
"Sure you can bozo, put your arms around my shoulders and if you feel me swimming away just pull me back okay?" He couldn't stop the smile when Hank wrapped his long arms around his neck and held on, a little too tight.  
"Loosen up a little bozo I can't breathe." After Hank had shakily unwound his arms to a less suffocating position, Alex slowly pulled him into the water until he was sitting on the second step.  
"See it's not that bad, keep holding on to me I won't let you sink." Hank had tightened his grip on his neck again and had gripped his calf with both of his feet. Alex tried to soothe his faint tremors by putting an arm around his waist and giving a reassuring squeeze. 

The water was nice and cool in the hot weather, gently lapping at the bottom of their rib cages. With his free hand, and a sly grin unnoticed by Hank, Alex cupped some of the water in his palm and splashed it on his boyfriends chest and neck. Hank jumped like he was electrocuted and gave an unmanly squeal which left Alex in fits of giggles.  
"Alex!! What the heck?!" Hank pouted and tried to get up. "Hey no I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Alex pulled Hank down next to him again, "can't help it if you're adorable flustered." Hank glared at Alex and tried to get his heart rate back under control. But soon he said a mental fuck it (even though he'd never say that out loud) put both of his still dry hands in the water and splashed his smug boyfriend right in the face, drenching him. 

Now it was Hanks turn to laugh seeing Alex's blonde hair plastered to his scalp, his eyes closed and his face frozen in indignation. Alexs eyes opened slowly giving a look that Hank could only describe as challenging, that's when he knew he'd made a mistake.  
"It. Is. On bozo." Hank tried unsuccessfully to apologise before getting water dumped on his own head. In no time at all it devolved into an all out splash war, with Hank forgetting about being in a swimming pool and the others looking on fondly. Apart from Sean and Erik. Getting an idea from Hank and Alexs splash fight Sean decided that instead of pushing Erik into the pool he was going to pour a bucket of water over him instead. Sean was now hung from his swimming trunks on a lawn umbrella while Erik had gone inside to get dry.

Eventually the others went inside for a late lunch, Sean as well, Charles had managed to convince Erik to get him down with Erik bringing Alex and Hank out some food when coming to retrieve the loud mouth.

Alex noticing that Hank was distracted from his nerves and that the others were no longer present, took the opportunity to lead him deeper into the pool. Soon the water was at their thighs, then their waists, then chests. Unfortunately Alex didn't know that in this pool the floor dropped suddenly to become "the deep end". So when they went further in Hank took a step too far and went off the edge dunking his head.  
"SHIT!" Alex quickly swam over and pulled him up and over into the shallow area again. However Hank was still panicking, he was coughing and thrashing trying to get out.  
"Hank, HANK. Look at me sweetheart," Alex cupped his boyfriends face in his hands and made him look him in the eyes. "Breathe with me, in and out, in and out that's it. You're doing so well." Soon Hank had got his breathing under control but was still hanging onto Alex like a limpet. Alex brushed his wet hair away from his forehead and hugged him to his chest.  
"I'm sorry bozo, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."  
"Th-th-that's okay. I know you didn't mean i-it." Hank was still shaking so Alex squeezed him tighter.  
"Do you want to get out now?" He barely heard the small voice say, "Can we just stay like this for a while?"  
Smiling at his boyfriends bravery he kissed his temple, "sure we can bozo." 

Once Hank had gotten over his shock Alex had helped him float on his back, still not getting his face wet but it was a start.  
They stayed like that for hours, just floating around with each other. Eventually they got out to eat and get dry. They sat together on a deck chair, wrapped in oversized towels watching the sun go down. "Alex?"  
"Yeah, bozo?"  
"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Alex smiled.


End file.
